Entre líos y amor
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Kagura se debe casar con una poderosa para establecer lazos entre los Yato y los humanos y ella debe casarse con el primo del Shogun, haciendo que ella recurriera al Sádico
1. Chapter 1

Sougo oyó llantos que venían de una persona que estaba frente al río, él sin ninguna importancia siguió caminando, al darse vuelta se da cuenta que era Kagura la que lloraba.

"Oi, China que te pasa?"  
"Nada que te interese vete"  
"Es patético ver a tu rival llorando en un río"  
"De verdad? Bueno váyase así no me vera llorar"  
"Sabes, nadie más que yo te puede hacer llorar"  
"Qué dices?"  
"Nada, solo ahora respóndeme por qué o por quién estas llorando?"  
"Sabes mi edad?"  
"No"  
"Bueno, a la edad de dieciocho las Yato se deben casar con alguien fuerte, lo malo es que mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes y tengo deseos de matarme"  
"O sea dentro de un mes será su cumpleaños número dieciocho"  
"Si sádico, desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?"  
"Siempre lo he sido"  
"Jah, te puedo pedir un favor?"  
"Depende, de que tipo sea"  
"Mañana es mi compromiso, puede asistir?"  
"Ehm, lo pensaré, dónde será?"  
"En el palacio, Gin-chan se fue hoy, no me quería ver en ese estado, Shinpachi y Anego estarán, ah y los familiares de ese idiota junto a mi padre"  
"Wao, bueno iré, pero solo si me das el permiso de raptarte al final de la celebración"  
"Jah, desde cuándo tan perspicaz? Ese era mi próxima petición, gracias sádico, no Sougo"  
"Como dijiste?"  
"Ya escuchaste sádico, ahora vete"  
"No hasta que digas de nuevo mi nombre"  
"Ay sádico no lo diré" se levanta y salé caminando, Sougo seguía sentado mirándola.  
"De nada Kagura" sonríen los dos al mismo tiempo, Kagura estaba roja.

Cuando Kagura llego a la Yorozuya se encontró con Otae quién le iba a probar el kimono.

"Ara Kagura-chan estas roja, que te ha pasado?" dijo Otae.  
"Nada, solo que me vine corriendo"  
"Aha, bueno, Kagura-chan mañana se verá hermosa en este kimono"  
"Mañana, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa" murmuro Kagura.  
"Qué dijo Kagura-chan?"  
"Nada Anego, solo cosas mías"  
"Bueno"

Shinpachi y Otae se habían ido, Kagura se dirigió a la habitación de Gintoki, mirando su futón, ahora debe de estar con Tsukky pensó Kagura, debe ser lo mejor, Tsukky cuide a Gin-chan, él es mi figura paterna.

A la mañana siguiente Kagura se despertó, abrió la puerta para recibir a Tae quién la iba a vestir, ella no estaba contenta, de ser la esposa de un imbécil, pero debía serlo por la convivencia de su padre, debía casarse con el primo del Shogun, Souyo-chan sabía que su primo era una verdadera mierda, pero no podía hacer nada para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Cuando se dirigían para allá, Kagura pensaba en todas las formas de huir, si el sádico no llegaba.

Llegaron a la sala y Souyo-chan estaba esperándola en la puerta, donde la vio y comento que se veía preciosa.

"Souyo-chan no me quiero comprometer con su primo"  
"Kagura-chan yo lo sé traté de detenerlo pero no pude, lo lamento"  
"No importa, crees que me quede sin un plan?"  
"En serio Kagura-chan, que bueno"  
"Kagura-chan ahí viene tu novio" dijo Tae mientras que llegaba el primo de Shogun y los Shinsengumi.  
"Aha" dijo Kagura con la voz opacada y aburrida, su padre la miraba, ella demostraba miradas a Sougo y el se las devolvía.  
"Ara China, cómo has estado?"  
"Horrible, solo espero a que esto termine"  
"China debes de amarlo sabes?"  
"No lo amaré como te amé a ti" susurro.  
"Qué dijo?"  
"Nada, estas alucinando"  
"Yo igual"  
"Hpm, gracias, sádico"  
"De nada" se fue riendo al lado del Shogun.

Cuando había acabado el compromiso, Kagura fue a donde su padre.  
"Nii-chan y Gin-chan no habrían querido esto"  
"Tú nii-chan te abandono, tu Gin-chan no está"  
"También me abandonaste nii-chan estaba conmigo cuando te fuiste"  
"China vamos, antes de que me arrepienta" dijo Sougo con su voz de siempre.  
"A dónde vas Kagura?" pregunto el Umibozu.  
"Voy a salir, no estaré aquí dentro de poco, así que no me esperen"  
"Cómo, con un chico?"  
"Si Umibozu-san conmigo"  
"Okita-san, Kagura-chan está comprometida no puede jugar" Se escucho la voz de Shinpachi.  
"Quién dijo que vamos a jugar?" dijo Sougo "Vamos a procrear"  
"Sádico, hijo de puta" dijo Kagura mientras lo golpeaba, él la tomo de la cintura y salto por una ventana "oye aterrizaremos?"  
"No lo sé capaz moriremos"  
"Eres un idiota" Kagura cayó encima de su obi.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de su "huida" del salón donde ocurrió el compromiso, Salieron corriendo en dirección a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, Sougo harto de que Kagura caminara lento, la tomo en brazos (en forma de princesa rescatada de la torre), ella toda roja al ver que su rival la estaba tomando en brazos comenzó a gritarle.  
"Oi sádico, ¿q-q-que crees que haces?"  
"Pues si que eres idiota China, caminas tan lento con ese kimono que debo tomarte para huir más rápido."  
"Aahh, menos mal que era por eso." Dijo Kagura con su cara toda roja, sin duda alguna había estado pensando que Sougo le iba a hacer algo.  
"Araa… China si que eres mal pensada, seguro pensabas en que yo estaba encima de ti arrancando nuestra ropa." Kagura se puso más y más roja, en realidad ella había pensado en que Sougo la besaría.  
"Sádico baka, c-c-c-c-como diceeees esooo!" No podía ocultar que estaba tan roja su nerviosismo era evidente.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Yamazaki quien le habían dado la orden de traer de vuelta a Kagura hacía el palacio, pero él vio que ella venía con el capitán del primer escuadrón, a quien ni se atrevía ni si quiera a levantar la voz. Sougo pasó al lado de él sin preocuparse, llego hasta su habitación y se encerró con Kagura dentro.

"Mañana partimos a un lugar, no sé donde pero nos vamos de Edo por un tiempo, pediré unas semanas de vacaciones, y tú debes decirle a Danna que saldrás a algún lugar."  
"Y qué hacemos acá si se puede saber?" Sougo se acerco cada vez más a Kagura, ella se quedo paralizada, cada vez iba retrocediendo un poco, pero Sougo, no paraba de dirigirse a ella, Kagura alcanzo la pared quedo ahí sin moverse hasta que sintió la mano de Sougo por su cintura, la atrajo, de apoco, un poco más y sus labios se tocaban, estaban rozando sus narices, él con la mano disponible acaricio la cara de Kagura lentamente, llego a su mentón y….

¡PAFFF!

Ayy… que hermoso, gracias por los comentarios, y el otro va a ser más largo trabajaré el triple, me di cuenta que está genial, y lo voy a poner super tenso.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban rosando sus narices, el con su mano disponible acariciaba la cara de Kagura llego a su mentón y…

PAFFF!

Se escucho un estruendo por todo el Shinsengumi, Sougo se separo de Kagura y se dirigió a ver qué había pasado, mientras que la chica Yato se iba deslizando cada vez más y más por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo, su cara estaba roja como un tomate. El chico, había salido en dirección donde se escucho el sonido, y se encontró con que el Umibozu había llegado, Kondo lo estaba deteniendo para que no destrozara el cuartel para encontrar a su hija.  
"Umibozu-san que está haciendo por acá?" Pregunto Sougo con su tono de voz común, despreocupado.  
"TU, MOCOSO DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!?" Umibozu grito a Sougo apuntándolo con su paraguas.  
"Ah, China? Está en mi habitación, en el suelo para ser más precisos."  
"QUE MIERDA LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMOSA HIJA, SI LE TOCASTE UN PELO TE MATARÉ."  
"Mama, Sougo ya esta grande, míralo ya se interesa en las chicas." Dijo Kondo en dirección a Hijikata.  
"A QUIÉN LE DICES MAMA!? Y hace tiempo que le interesan las chicas, hasta es un sádico. Umibozu-san tranquilícese Sougo traerá ahora a China musume."  
"Quien dice eso Hijibaka-san, China se quedará conmigo, ella es mía." Cuando Sougo dijo eso, su corazón dio un brinco, que había dicho? De él? La mocosa con la que siempre peleaba, la china plana, no ya no es tan plana ahora tiene lo suyo, tiene diecisiete, su pelo a crecido, ya no ocupa los bollos, solo de vez en cuando, aunque era una marimacho igual se refino un poco.  
"Qué soy tuya, sádico? Ja! No me hagas reír." Dijo Kagura golpeándole la cabeza a Sougo, ella se veía más segura que antes, pero igual había sentido lo mismo que Sougo cuando lo dijo.  
"Ohhh, China vas a lastimar los hermosos sentimientos de este oficial, pero obvio que eres mía, te derretiste ante mi casi beso, que pasaría si te besara?" Sougo con su tono desafiante le dijo a Kagura.  
"Intentémoslo, no sentiré nada, solo asco porque me besara un sádico." Él se acerco a Kagura, ella seguía con su parada firme, hasta que el soplo en su oído ella, callo rendida, Sougo como no podía aprovechar le levanto el mentón, primero fue un apretón de labios al ser que Kagura no se dejaba, pero luego Sougo abrió los labios de la peliroja con su lengua y la metió dentro de ella, Kagura trataba de escapar del beso pero no pudo porque Sougo la abrazo cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que cedió, aun con el kimono levanto una de sus piernas en dirección a la mano de Sougo, él se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer, sin separarse tomo las piernas de Kagura hasta su cintura, ella con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Sougo. Umibozu estupefacto quería ir tras ellos y separarlos pero Gintoki quien llego ahí le impidió seguir a delante.

Sougo se dirigía a su habitación, seguían besándose desesperadamente, cada uno pensaba algo.

Kagura: Maldito Sádico, me has hecho ser débil, pero por dios, que hace un buen tiempo quería hacer esto, aunque seas un imbécil no sé porque he caído ante ti.  
Sougo: China si supieras lo que te he hecho en mi mente me matarías pero, esperemos hacer algo se eso porque me muero por estar contigo, eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así, no quiero perderte, como lo hice con nee-chan, eres la única que me hace olvidar su muerte.

Cuando llegaron Sougo puso a Kagura en el tatami, él encima de ella besándola sin parar ella correspondiéndole sus besos, era perfecto para los dos, él besando su cuello, le dijo: "Cuando este por borrarse esta marca me dirás si quieres estar conmigo por siempre, o quieres terminar esto ahora." Ella realmente le quería decir que quería estar con él por siempre, pero sabía que debido a su cargo eso sería acusado de traición, así que haría un plan, para poderla sacar de ese estúpido compromiso, incluso si eso significara causar una revuelta. Pero obvio con ayuda de su hermano mayor. Porque él también estaba en contra de su compromiso.

Se separaron, estaban cansados, pero no de demostrar su amor, si no porque habían hecho demasiadas cosas el día de hoy.

"Sabes, vamos a buscar tus cosas ahora a la Yorozuya, nos vamos a casa de mis padres."  
"Bueno, pero con una condición?"  
"Ya empezaste a ser la China testaruda, que cosa?"  
"Si quieres deshacer mi compromiso debes pedirle ayuda a alguien que te puede ayudar de maravilla, lo tendremos que llamar."  
"Quién? Danna? Katsura? Kiheitai? NO! No me digas que la Harusame."  
"Así es, mi hermano nos puede ayudar, el también estaba en contra de este compromiso, Y cómo conoces a mi hermano, nunca te lo he dicho ni he hablado de él en la tierra?"  
"Es fácil, es un criminal buscado idéntico a ti y es hijo del Umibozu, sin duda tu hermano."  
"Bueno, solo te creía que eras un poco más imbécil pero bueno. Sádico te parece mejor idea que mejor compramos un poco de ropa en el centro comercial y nos vamos, no quiero que Megane me regañe."  
"Diría que no al ser que debo alimentarte pero es buena idea para evitar a tu padre, mira ahora salimos yo hablo con Kondo-san y tú te subes a una patrulla mientras golpeas a Hijikata."  
"Por qué yo hago el trabajo sucio, golpea a Mayora mientras hablas con Gorilla y yo me despido de Gin-chan tomando una patrulla."  
"Bueno, así me aseguraré de hacer trabajo bueno."

Salieron, Sougo con una yukata y Kagura con el kimono, él disparo a Hijikata, luego le dijo a Gori-Kondo, que iban a Bushu, por unas semanas mientras que Kagura le gritaba "CALBO DE MIERDA" a su padre y se despedía amorosamente de Gintoki.

**GINTOKI, SHIMPACHI Y SAKURA-CHAN HABLANDO DEL FANFIC:  
**-Sakura-san, porque Okita-san es tan amable?  
-Megane idiota, pues obvio porque ese es el Sougo del Fanfic.  
-Oii Sakura, que le va a hacer es sádico a mi preciosa Kagura.  
-Gin-chan no le va a hacer nada, que no se ha hecho en el mundo, pero le aseguro que Kagura-chan va a estar feliz.  
-Mi Imouto-chan se acordó de mi, ohh que maravilloso.  
-Araa… Kamui-san que hace acá?


	4. Chapter 4

Iban en la patrulla camino a Bushu, Kagura dormía en la parte de atrás, Sougo conducía mientras tarareaba una canción cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de los asientos traseros, era la voz de Kagura que murmuraba "Gin-chan quiero yakuniku" él ignoro hasta que escucho "Sádico de mierda, por qué te quiero tanto?" él rio entre dientes.

Estaba recordando todo lo que le hizo pasar en el centro comercial buscando ropa.

_Flashback_

"China que vas a comprar?"

"Compraré unos dos quipaos, zapatos, ligas para el pelo, y un par de zapatos."

"Aunque eres un marimacho igual pides cosas como mujer."

"A quién le dices marimacho, yo soy una mujer en toda su forma." Kagura había dicho poniendo sus brazos bajo sus pechos para subirlos un poco más, ante eso Sougo se puso un poco rojo.

Kagura entro a la primera tienda, donde encontró un quipao negro con dorado, le fascino, le dijo al Sádico si lo podía llevar y él le dijo que si, mientras que él estaba viendo un kimono color rosa fuerte con unos detalles color verde-amarillo pálido, le recordó al kimono de Mitsuba, si tan solo su hermana estuviera con él para apoyarlo con su "relación" con la chica China, él estaría feliz, su hermana viva, la chica que le gustaba estaba con él, sería un maldito cliché pero uno bueno para él.

Kagura llego junto a él, quedo mirando el kimono.

"Sádico, es hermoso este kimono, lo puedo llevar?"

"Eh… bueno" Sougo había dicho con una sonrisa tan pura e inocente en su rostro que hizo que Kagura quedara totalmente roja, ella miro a otro lado donde encontró unas zapatillas negras y las puso entre sus dedos. Camino hacia la caja para comprar todo lo que llevaba, le dijo al Sádico que pagara, y este lo hizo.

_Fin Flashback_

"**Hoolaaa… soy Javi… digo Sakura, bueno les recomiendo que lean esta parte con All Alone With You de EGOiST, para que comprendan más esta parte:c me pone emotiva esa canción así que sufran conmigo muajajajaja… Mattanee."**

Llegaron a Bushu, un viaje largo y agotador… para Sougo, él condujo todo el camino y Kagura dormía plácidamente. Bajo de la patrulla y fue a sacar a Kagura de la parte de atrás del auto para llevarla a dormir, ella estaba profundamente dormida, sus manos estaban contra su pecho en forma para protegerse, Sougo sonrío y la tomo en forma de princesa rescatada, ella cuando sintió las manos de Sougo bajo sus piernas ella se afirmo al cuello de su yukata, hacía frio, el clima estaba a punto de reventar en lluvia, él la tomo fuerte y firme, cerro la patrulla y se dirigió a su vieja casa, cuando abrió la puerta el olor a Mitsuba seguía en su vieja casa, había perdurado cuatro años intacto, él se sentía totalmente en casa.

"Sádico… dónde estamos?"

"En mi casa, ahora vamos a dormir."

"Se me quito el sueño."

"Pues obvio, si dormiste durante dos horas, en las cuales yo conducía."

Comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas sobre el techo, cada vez más y más fuertes haciendo que comenzara a llover, Kagura, no le tenía miedo a la lluvia si no que le tenía miedo a lo que la lluvia le hacía recordar, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre, su mami, su nii-chan, su niñez tan trágica.

"Sádico, no me gusta la lluvia, por favor permanece junto a mí." Dijo Kagura en sollozos, su mente le recordaba llorando y gritando por la muerte de su mami. "Nii-chan, nii-chan, no te vayas, por favor no te vayas." Estaba perdiendo el control de ella misma, no podía controlar sus emociones, cada vez más y más apegada a Sougo tanto como pudo.

"China, que te pasa? China, contéstame, si te pasa algo me muero, China!" Sougo dijo desesperado, no sabía lo que le pasaba a Kagura, la movía para que "despertara" de su pesadilla, cuando sintió que la puerta de la casa se abría, y llego un hombre con pelo bermellón trenzado, ropas chinas y con un paraguas en su mano.

"Ella le tiene miedo a la soledad, y la lluvia le recuerda eso que ha querido olvidar, su pasado y su tristeza." Dijo el muchacho con pelo bermellón.

"Tú eres el almirante de la Harusame, Kamui?" Dijo Sougo, con cara de angustia, no sabía qué hacer Kagura estaba ardiendo y por sus ojos salían lágrimas, susurraba cosas, se notaba que estaba muy mal.

"Así es pero, en estos momentos soy el hermano mayor de Kagura, por favor deja que la tome." Dijo Kamui, ya no llevaba su cara sonriente, ni sus ojos tranquilos, ahora estaba alterado, su sonrisa se había convertido en una sería línea recta, se notaba que estaba arrepentido. Sougo cedió ante la petición que había hecho Kamui, él la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo.

"Imouto-chan, tranquila, Kamui-nii esta acá, nada malo te pasara yo te protegeré."

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan?"

"Si, si, mi Kagura-chan soy yo, su nii-chan, lo lamento por haberte dejado sola pero ahora estoy acá contigo, no te dejaré sola de nuevo." Kagura comenzó a tranquilizarse, sus sollozos eran incontrolables pero, estaba mejor que antes, la lluvia había parado.

**Sería hermoso y suspensivo si lo dejo hasta acá pero bueno, continuare hasta que se me acaben las ideas.**

Kagura se había quedado dormida tranquilamente, Sougo y Kamui bebían té en otra habitación, sus miradas se cruzaban siempre pero no mantenían su conexión.

"Así que, por qué China decía que no te fueras?"

"Cuando ella era pequeña yo la abandone junto a mi madre quien estaba muriendo, mi padre nos había dejado solos por su trabajo, así que yo me quería hacer más fuerte para derrotarlo."

"Lo pudiste hacer?"

"No, Kagura interfirió haciendo que yo cortara el brazo de mi padre y él me haya dejado inconsciente, para terminar la lucha."

"Esa fue la última vez que viste a China?"

"No, como debes saber Samurai-san, las Hyakka y el Harusame tuvieron un conflicto, Kagura y mi subordinado lucharon, ella gano, y luego la vi cuando Hosen danna había muerto."

"Cómo era ella antes de que tú te fueras de tu casa?"

"Ella siempre esperaba a papá en las escaleras, con su impermeable amarillo, miraba a la lluvia siempre, yo la iba a buscar para que no se resfriara."

"Ella admite que te odia pero en realidad te adora, yo tenía una hermana, también la deje para hacerme más fuerte, pero siempre hablaba con ella y hacia todo lo posible para estar con ella."

"Yo quería ser fuerte para golpear a mi padre todas las veces que he querido."

"Hmp, y por qué dejaste sola a China?"

"Ella no quería ver a su hermano matar a su padre ni viceversa."

"Sádico, tengo hambre dónde estas? " Kagura grito, al parecer (soy una mierda como al parecer) ehmm ella estaba totalmente despierta.

"China, ya voy, ponte ropa será mejor, porque estoy yendo para allá."

Kamui quedo paralizado, se había acordado que Kagura despertó antes y tenía calor quedando solo en una camisa del chico Shinsengumi. Su lado SISCON se alerto. Sougo caminaba con un plato de arroz y un jugo de naranja en las manos, Kamui iba a hacer algo pero antes de que él se parara Sougo entro a la habitación de Kagura y cerró la puerta.

**En la habitación con Kagura.**

"Araa… China, quieres que te haga algo, me estas seduciendo?"

"S-S-S-SÁDICO QUE HACES ACÁ, NO ME HE VESTIDO AUN" Kagura grito tan fuerte como pudo, ella se había olvidado que su hermano estaba ahí.

Sougo dejo el pocillo y la taza en el suelo, y se acerco a Kagura, cada vez más, ella estaba totalmente roja, Sougo, se acerco a su cara con su mano tomo el mentón de la china yato, le sonrío Kagura bajo su mirada, él la levanto, ella iba a protestar pero justo él le dio un beso, ella se dejo, bueno no era la primera vez que se besaban pero si la segunda, ellos sabían que sentían amor mutuo, Sougo comenzó a acercarse a ella para estar tocándose pero ella se lo impidió, él enojado le tomo la cintura la atrajo hacía él y ella dio un pequeño "Ahh~" ella en acto repentino se tapo la boca y él le sonrió mucho más. Él iba a acercarse para sacarle la camisa a Kagura pero, Kamui llego.

**Nota del Autor:**

Gente, que ama el Okikagu esta historia se puso hermosa, como han querido un capitulo largo no sé como quedo este pero díganme si quieren uno más largo que este tiene solo tres días hasta que me vaya de vacaciones sin internet pero escribiré capítulos, pronto subiré un fic que lo hice hace mucho tiempo (en realidad 1 año) y es un Oneshot. Matta Neee~


	5. NewStory

Kagura estaba paseando tranquilamente por el parque cuando vio que estaban tratando de quitarle las pertenencias a una señora, ella va corriendo, ve que eran dos Amantos. Ella con su fuerza no era nada, la sangre Yato es mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier Amanto común.

Ella los tomo de las piernas y los sacó fuera del campo, antes de que uno se volviera a poner de pie, ella le dijo a la señora que se fuera antes al ser que esto iba a durar harto. La mujer se fue corriendo. Cuando esta mujer estaba buscando ayuda encontró a un muchacho con el pelo castaño claro ojos rojos y el uniforme del Shinsengumi, sabía que él la podía ayudar.

-Yo! China otra pelea.

-Tsk que haces aquí vete, es mi lucha.

-Pero veo que estas mal para que sea tu lucha vine ayudarte un poco.

-Oh otro idiota que se quiere poner ante los Yato – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba frente a Kagura.

-China mira son de tu clan porque no te vas con ellos – dijo Sougo en un tono monótono.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la mierda Sádico antes de que yo te mande para allá – a Kagura no le salían tanto las palabras, estaba muy cansada.

-Mejor vete con Danna antes de que te golpee y te torture aquí mismo – decía mientras atacaban los dos.

Después de una lucha difícil no fue todo muy bueno para esos dos, Kagura y Sougo fueron secuestrados como la otra vez, pero esta vez cuando despertaron Kagura se encontraba amarrada a una cama y Sougo amarrado a un poste que estaba frente a la cama de Kagura.  
-Oi sádico despierta o si no cuando salgamos te meteré mi paraguas por el culo.

-China, por qué tan agresiva siempre?

-Cállate eres un idiota, tu nos has metido en este lío.

-Eres mentirosa, tú estabas luchando.

-Cierra la boca escucho un ruido.

"Capitán tenemos dos chicos, se ven muy fuertes, son una chica y un chico terrestres"

"Wow dices que son fuertes capaz me interese luchar contra ellos"

Después de eso entran a la habitación tres hombres.  
-Ustedes están frente al capitán del séptimo escuadrón de la Harusame – dijo uno de ellos. Mientras que Kagura trataba de ocultar su rostro – Oh nena muestra tu rostro, eres muy bella no te haremos nada – le tomo su rostro.

-No me toques, solo el Sádico puede hacer eso – miro el rostro del aquel hombre con horror – te vas a quedar mirando como tocan a tu hermana.

-Suéltala – dijo aquel hombre.

-P-pero capitán

-Suéltala he dicho, no quiero que un sucio cerdo toque a mi querida Kagura – el hombre la soltó y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias, no debiste haber sido tan rudo con él – Kamui procedió a desatarle las ataduras a Kagura.

-Eres una tonta, sabes que eres muy débil para luchar con dos Yatos adultos.

-No quiero que me llames débil, por favor, Bakamui.

-No me digas así o si no te mato yo mismo aquí.

-Máteme, como si yo le importara, máteme, tortúreme, úseme, véndame, pero deje al chico terrestre fuera de nuestro estúpido lio familiar, causado por usted quien quiso matar a su hermana y a su padre.

-Nunca tuve intenciones de matarte.

* * *

**Bueno me dio una flojera tremenda de hacer nuevo fic así que hice un nuevo capítulo, considérenlo como un omake o una diversión de parte de mi.**

**P.D: Subire un fic nuevo de Gintama en la playa.**


End file.
